Story of Angels
by Broken Alice
Summary: Summary: Light Angels and Dark Angels both alike in so many ways. Two bands come together and love starts to bloom. SakuSasu NaruHina NejTen InoShika and Karin Bashing. SongFic.
1. What Hurts The Most

**Summary: Light Angels and Dark Angels both alike in so many ways. Two bands come together and love starts to bloom. SakuSasu NaruHina NejTen InoShika and Karin Bashing. SongFic.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shikamaru:** ...

**Me:** Shikamaru!!

**Shikamaru:** What you troublesome woman?!

**Me:** Do the Disclaimer!

**Shikamaru:** No...-goes back to sleep-

**Me:** - goes up to his ear- If u dont get up...I'll make sure Ino is here evryday to wake u up.

**Shikamaru:** HOLY CRAP...I dont want that...This troublesome woman doesn't own any of us...Now on with the story.

**Me:** Thanks Guys! And since there are songs listen to them as u read!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter1: What Hurts the most...**

"Welcome New York to the Angels Tour, and here to start off the show is Light Angels and their new song What Hurts the most!"

The lights turned off and four pink spotlights shown on the stage. They illuminated a set of drums and a couple of microphones. The crowd was silent until four girls came on stage. The girl with brownhair put in two buns wore a green shirt with black capris and green vans sat behind the drum set. Another female with long dark lavender hair walked onto the stage with a guitar at hand and wore a dark blue shirt, white capris, and dark blue vans. A blonde bounced onto the stage with a guitar and wore the same outfit as the dark haired girl except with a dark purple shirt and vans. Last but not least a a pink haired girl appeared on stage and stood at the microphone, wearing what the others wore except in red. Their names were TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura.

(What hurts the most- Cascada)

Sakura:

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

Hinata and Ino:

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Sakura:

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

Hinata and Tenten:

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Sakura:

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

Ino and Tenten:

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

All:

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

"Thanks New York" Sakura yelled into the microphone. The crowd kept on cheering until Sakura sshhed them.

"Okay guys! Welcome the next band in our tour...Dark Angels!!"

The girls left the staged only to be replaced by four guys clad in black. The one with long brown hair in a low ponytail took lead guitar, the one with blonde hair took drums, a guy with brown hair tied up into a style shaped like a pineapple took bass guitar. Then a guy with spiky black hair that looked like a chicken's butt took the microphone and the music started. Their names were Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

(Lips of an Angel- Hinder)

Sasuke:

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" yelled Naruto as they exited the stage.

_**Backstage**_

The Light Angels are sooo happy they get to meet Dark Angels.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Im SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE! TT.TT

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and Please Read and and Review. I wont set up another chapter without five reviews.

THANK YOU!!


	2. Walking on Air

Summary: Light Angels and Dark Angels both alike in so many ways. Two bands come together and love starts to bloom. SakuSasu NaruHina NejTen InoShika and Karin Bashing. SongFic.

.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.--.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of "Story of Angels".**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: SHUT UP DUCK BUTTCHAN!!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: WOW...A man of many words...If you could call him a man.**

**Sasuke: -twitches- I am So a man!**

**Me: OMG!! It's the apocalypse! The duck speaks! Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming...**

**Naruto: -pinches- Uchiha. Saya. Blossom doesn't own any of us...**

**Me: Even though I should! -chases Masashi Kishimoto- GIVE ME THE Damn CHARACTERS!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Ok thank u too mew558 and ToraHimeSama for reviewing but come on people I need more reviews..._

_This Time I'll let it slide and write the next chappie. _

_Thank you to those two again.._

_(dont forget to go on youtube to listen to the songs as u read)_

**.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--..--..-.-.-.--..-.--..--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

**all the girls are 16 and the boys are 17.**

**Nicknames:**

**Hinata: Bunny-chan or Hina Bunny, Sapphire Angel**

**Sakura: Cherry-Chan, Cherry, Forehead, Ruby Angel**

**Ino: Pig, Ino-Pig, Diamond Angel**

**TenTen: Tennie-Chan, Tiger, Emerald Angel**

**Naruto: Dobe, Baka, Fox Angel**

**Neji: Teme, Hawk Angel, Neji-chan**

**Shikamaru: Shika, Pineapple head, lazy ass, Sloth Angel**

**Sasuke: Teme, Sasky, Sasu, Emo, Wolf Angel**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-**

Chapter 2: Walking on Air

"Oh...My...God...We Finally get to meet your cousin Bunny-Chan(hinata)" Sakura squealed.

"I K-Know Cherry- Ch-Chan. I haven't s-seen h-him or N-Naruto-Kun for tw-two years" Hinata Stuttered.

As the girls changed out of their clothes, they pulled on similar dresses to wear. Each

dress was strapless and reached mid-thigh. They were made of silk and shaped their

curves perfectly. Sakura had a red dress with black heels, Hinata had a dark blue dress

with black heels, Ino had a purple dress with black heels, and TenTen had a green dress

with black heels. Surprisingly all of them had the same hairstyle. All their hairs were

picked up into a neat ponytail with bangs.

**10 minutes later...**

Ino yelled into the room "C'mon Angels, the boys are done performing...Let's meet them

backstage."

**With the Boys:**

"Hey, Neji...Let's go meet Hinata-Chan and the others" Naruto whispered while jumping

off the stage.

"Ok. Ok. Baka"

The minute the boys entered the backstage they were met with the most beautiful girls

they've ever see. Each one had a different person on their mind.

Sasuke: 'I like the pink haired one...'

Neji: 'Hmmm...Maybe the brown haired one will...'

Shikamaru: 'The blonde one looks troublesome but gorgeous'

Naruto: 'WOW. Hina-Chan looks, WOW.'

The minute Hinata saw Neji she ran and jumped on him. Luckily he saw this and caught

her in time.

"Neji-niisan, It's been a long time."

"Yes it has Hina-Bunny"

"Neji!! You remembered the nickname you gave me!!"

"Of course I did...How could I forget it?"

_**Flashback:**_

_**(Halloween...11 years back)**_

_"Hey Neji-niisan...Do I look pretty?" pouted a five year old Hinata._

_"Yes you do Hinata..." responded six year old Neji._

_"Yay! Let's go Trick or Treating!" Hinata yelled and grabbed Neji's Hand._

_They walked hand in hand to the park to meet up with Naruto. Neji decided to dress as a _

_mummy, Naruto as a fox, and Hinata dressed like a bunny._

_As they went house to house Neji didn't notice that he lost Hinata among the crowd of _

_costumed freaks. He ran around searching for the little purple bunny._

_After an hour of searching, he saw a group of kids from school surrounding a little _

_purple ball. When he looked closely it was Hinata trembling scared. Since those kids _

_were afraid of Neji he just walked up to them and tapped one on the shoulder._

_"Hey, Zaku. What are you guys doing to my cousin." Neji said as the boy turned around._

_"Nothing, Neji-sama. Here you can have her." Zaku responded so scared that he had _

_peed on himself._

_"C'mon Hina-Bunny!" Neji said to Hinata holding out his hand for her._

_"Hai, Neji-niisan. Can you call me Hina-Bunny all the time?"_

_"Hai Hina-Bunny. I always will."_

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm sorry to break the reunion but can we introduce each other." Ino spat out.

"Oh yea sure, Girls I'm Neji as you heard and thats Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke." Neji

said while pointing at the respected boys.

"As you heard I'm Hinata, That's TenTen, Ino , and Sakura" Hinata said shyly while

pointing at each girl.

Sakura was ignoring everyone and went to sit on an empty seat.

She pulled out her ipod and started singing to Walking on Air by Kerli.

_**Sakura:**_

_There's a little creepy house_

_In a little creepy place_

_Little creepy town_

_In a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl_

_With her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

_Do you know what it's all about_

_Are you brave enough to figure out_

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this _

_unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on air_

_She has a little creepy cat_

_And a little creepy bat_

_Little rocking chair and an old blue hat_

_That little creepy girl_

_Oh she loves to sing_

_She has a little gift_

_An amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little funny old blue hat_

_She will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought she could do that_

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this _

_unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on air_

_Flitter up _

_and _

_Hover down_

_Be all around_

_Be all around_

_You know that I love you, go on..._

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this _

_unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on air_

_I am walking on air..._

**Sasuke's POV**

'Wow...She can sing, I think im going to go ask her to do the duet with me.'

**"You should. Plus she's gorgeous too." inner Sasuke said.**

'Who are you?'

**"I'm your inner. I tend to help out in situations or be evil."**

'Oh, Ok.'

Sasuke walked up to Sakura only to be bombarded by fan girls. He looked at Sakura with

a face that said HELP ME!! Sakura sighed and got up. She walked up to the group of

squealing girls and started to push and pull each one of them off of Sasuke. The Fan Girls

glared at her but what Sasuke did was unexpected. He leaned down and kissed Sakura full

on the lips.

.--.-..-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.--.

**Sry readers got to let it off here. Im asking for just 3 reviews and I'll do the Next chapter. So plse read and review!!**


	3. author's note

**Author's Note:**

**Im Sorry To everyone... My computer is hating me.**

**It caught a virus and isn't working so well. So updating on stories might take a while.**

**Im soooooooooooo sorry...Kill my computer for this problem.**

**Thank u to my reviewers and I love you guys... Keep on Rocking on Guys!! Je' Taime**


	4. Party People

**SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOO LONG...**

**Ok my new name is xXEmoNyRicanAnimeChicXx cuz thats who I am.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Recap:**

Sasuke walked up to Sakura only to be bombarded by fan girls. He looked at Sakura with

a face that said HELP ME!! Sakura sighed and got up. She walked up to the group of

squealing girls and started to push and pull each one of them off of Sasuke. The Fan Girls

glared at her but what Sasuke did was unexpected. He leaned down and kissed Sakura full

on the lips.

* * *

Everyone stared at them wide eyed.

-SLAP-

The Uchiha Sasuke just got slapped by none other than the Haruno Sakura.

"Why The Hell Did You Kiss me For!!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke just stood their staring at her. No one ever dared slap him.

"You slapped me"

"No shit genious! It doesn't take a genious to figure that out"

With that Sakura turned around and ran out of the theatre with the other girls of Light Angels behind her.

* * *

**With the Girls:**

Sakura was crying on the tour bus they had to share with the other band. Soon the other girls entered,

"Sa-Saku chan are you ok?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah Cherry…Are you ok?" TenTen asked.

"No -sniffle- that was -sniffle- my first kiss."

Gasp. All the girls thought she kissed before.

"Omg…Are you serious forehead?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded.

TenTen pulled out her katana and waited at the door of the tour bus for the boys.

Two minutes later the boys filed in. Naruto first, then Shikamaru, then Neji, and finally Sasuke.

TenTen raised her katana and pointed it at the unexpected boy. He stood their frozen eyes locked with the blade.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS SAKURA?!"

Sasuke shook in fear of the woman. Neji rose from his seat and grabbed TenTen's arms causing her to blush.

"Hn. It was to get rid of the fan girls." Sasuke muttered and sat on a couch and looked over to the sobbing cherry blossom. He then felt guilty.

* * *

**Wait….Pause.**

**Hello my readers now you are wondering why I paused it right here. Well let me tell u something. THE UCHIHA FEELING GUILTY! I'm sorry but that is kinda weird. I think the Uchiha finally lost it. ITACHI DID YOU PUT SOMETHING IN YOUR BROTHER'S FOOD?!**

**"….."**

**No answer that got to be bad.**

**Unpause…**

* * *

**Timeskip: Two weeks later in St.Louis**

* * *

"Whats up St.Luis!!" Sakura yelled into the mic…

"Now where's are party people at? " Sasuke yelled.

On stage Sakura and Sasuke each had a mic. Sakura wore a white tank top with a silver vest over it, skinny black denim jeans and black converses. Her hair was curled with a small tiara on top. Sasuke wore black baggy shorts down and black jordans. He had no shirt on.** (O.o)**

In the background…Naruto was at a d j with Hinata while the other guys were with Sasuke and the other girls were with Sakura. All the guys wore the same thing as Sasuke but they had T-shirts on. The girls all wore Tank tops and black skinny jeans with hightop heels.

The girls started to dance around with the other guys as Sasuke and Sakura began to sing.

(Party People- Nelly ft. Fergie)

**Sasuke**

_This is a motherfuckin emergency!(Let's go) _

_Zone Fo', St. Louis - you ready?_

_Haha, A-T-L... let's go!_

_I told y'all I was gon' change the game_

_L.A. all day! _

_They can't stop ya boy_

_They can't stop ya boy, I get money!_

_**Sasuke**_

_Y'all motherfuckers ain't ready, hey!_

**Sakura and Sasuke**

_Just walked through the door, what's it gonna be?_

_I can't get to the floor, boys all over me(Where my party, p-party party, p-party people at?)_

_(Where my party, p-party party, p-party people at?)_

_(I just walked through the door, what's it gonna be?)_

_(I can't get to the flo', girls all over me)_

_Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?_

_Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?_

_**Sasuke**_

_It's Sasuke motherfucker comin straight up out the Lou' and_

_All you New Edition-ass rappers better cool it now'Fore I make a fool of y'all,_

_paper stacked as tall as YaoMing,_

_look at the bling, settings in rings lookin like basketballs_

_It's Sasuke motherfucker comin straight up out the Lou' and_

_All you New Edition-ass rappers better cool it now_

_'Fore I make a fool of y'all, _

_paper stacked as tall as YaoMing, _

_look at the bling, settings in rings lookin like basketballs_

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_**Sakura**_

_Well it's Sakura motherfucker comin straight from Cali-for-ni-A_

_Stuntin in my loc-locs, dreamin 'bout me M.I.A.Boyfriend_

_wonderin where I'm at, cause I'm in the spot-spot_

_Why he always tryin to be puttin me down on lock lock?_

_Well it's Sakura motherfucker comin straight from Cali-for-ni-A_

_Stuntin in my loc-locs, dreamin 'bout me M.I.A.Boyfriend _

_wonderin where I'm at, cause I'm in the spot-spot_

_Why he always tryin to be puttin me down on lock lock?_

Sakura and Sasuke walked up to each other.

_**Sasuke**_

_Patiently waitin and takin my _

_these haters done come with they rhymes_

_Watchin these suckers all mimickin, gimmickin_

_Then they start fallin off one at a time_

_You be the searcher but you never could find_

_I promise you durrty_

_I'm one of a kind_

_Mold is broken, the formula's mine_

_I killed the idea and destroyed the design_

Sakura jumped on Sasuke's back.

_**Sakura**_

_I was patiently waitin and takin my time_

_Now that I'm here I'm gettin my shine_

_All of you haters can kiss my behind_

_Specifically speakin I'm talkin 'bout mine_

_Don't need you to tell me _

_I know that I'm fine_

_I'm killin it baby so call it a crime_

_Yeah you watch it but I'm stealin my time_

_I told you before that big girls don't cry_

_**Sasuke **_

_Where my party people at?_

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people at?)_

_Where my party people at? (Where my party people _at?)

* * *

"Thanks St. Luis and have a good night!!'' Sakura yelled into the crowd.

Naruto took off his shirt and threw it too the crowd.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I LOVE U GUYS! PLEASE Review!!


	5. Concert and Kisses! Part 1

**Sorry to keep u waiting sleeping problems again.**

* * *

Recap:

Naruto took off his shirt and threw it to the crowd.

* * *

As everyone walked backstage they saw Sakura's sad look. It's been two weeks since the accident and Sasuke hasn't apologized. (IF HE APOLOGIZES IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD)

Sakura hasn't spoken to anyone. The girls would throw sad looks to her and glares at the emo egotistical bastard. The boys did the same. They couldn't believe he would do that to such a sweet girl.

Naruto started to think. (AAAH THE WORLD ENDED!!)

'Hmmm we need to get this over with. It's been two damn weeks'

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and told him about Kakashi's plans for rooming in the hotel.

It was gonna be Coed.

Naruto took out the list and called everyone around.

"Yo listen up guys, here are our new roommates:

Me and Hinata-chan

Neji-teme and Tennie

Ino and Shikamaru

Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme"

Sakura stared wide eyed at what he just said and started to feel dizzy. She started to close her eyes, then everything went black. All she felt was two hands holding her by the waist.

Sasuke held her before she fell and picked her up bridal style.

"Yo dobe, what's my room number"

"Ummm 313."

"Thanks"

* * *

Sasuke brought her to the room and laid her on the bed they had t o share.

"Damn that Kakashi. Old Fucking pervert. Worse than Jiraiya." Sasuke mumbled to himself before slipping out of shorts and putting on some pajama pants and laid on the bed. Falling to sleep quickly.

* * *

Green eyes opened to the light through the window and tried to move. Only to find herself trapped in the Uchiha's arms.

Sakura felt her blood rush to her face but laid down and turned to face Sasuke. She cuddled into his warmth, let out a sigh and started to drift back to sleep.

Sasuke woke up and stared at the pink headed girl in his arms. He couldn't help but feel happy and smirked. He started to shake her lightly to wake up.

Sakura let out a moan and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Sa-Sakura…I'm Sorry about two weeks ago. I shouldn't have done that." Sasuke mumbled and embraced the girl.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. I know how it feels to be chased by fans." She giggled.

"Hn."

Sakura leaned into his arms but lifted her head. They stared at each other for what seemed like years. Days. Minutes. And then their lips met. It started off slow and passionate as he lowered her down onto the bed.

* * *

On the other side of the door was the gang watching through the small crack under the door. The boys barged in while the girls squealed.

"DON'T RAPE SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!!"

That earned the blonde bonks on the head from everyone including Hinata.

"Why Hinata!! Why would u hit me." He cried anime style in the corner of the room.

Ignoring the blonde. Ino yelled "C'mon guys our next show is in thirty minutes." as everyone rushed to get ready and jumped on the bus to take them to a park.

* * *

"Hello People of Missouri!! Welcome to the Angels tour and Children's charity!" Hinata surprisingly yelled into the mic.

All the girls wore black shorts at midthigh, black hoodies with a white tank top under and black etnies. The guys wore black tshirts and black shorts with black etnies.

"Ok guys! Let's run this show!!" Sakura yelled. The guys were on one side with the instruments and the girls had mics in their hands on the other side.

Then the music started to play and the girls danced seductively.

**(Soldier- Destiny's child/TI /lil wayne)**

**Sasuke (Sakura):**

Hey (I want a Soldier!)

The way you got it, I'm the hottest around

They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around(I got a Soldier!)

Wit the top down feeling the sounds

Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys

Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside

When them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it

To shot it wit Hina and kick it wit Ten or holla at S

Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your leaguePlease!

**Sakura (Ino):**

We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')

Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')

Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)

(They always be talkin that country slang, we like

)They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')

Eyes be so low from that chief (chief and)

I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')

A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility

**All the girls:**

If your status ain't hood

I ain't checkin' for him

Betta be street if he lookin' at me

I need a soldier

That ain't scared to stand up for me

Known to carry big things

If you know what I mean

If your status ain't hood

I ain't checkin' for him

Betta be street if he looking at me

I need a soldier

That ain't scared to stand up for me

Gotta know to get dough

And he betta be street

**Ino (Tenten)**

We like dem boys up top from the BK (BK)

Know how to flip that money three ways (Three ways)

Always ridin' big on the freeway (Freeway)

(Wit that east coast slang that us country girls we like)

Low cut caesars wit the deep waves (deep waves)

So quick to snatch up your Beyonce (Beyonce)

Always comin down poppin our way (Our way)

(Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like)

**All the girls:**

If your status ain't hood

I ain't checkin' for him

Betta be street if he lookin' at me

I need a soldier

That ain't scared to stand up for me

Known to carry big things

If you know what I mean

If your status ain't hood

I ain't checkin' for him

Betta be street if he looking at me

I need a soldier

That ain't scared to stand up for me

Gotta know to get doughAnd he betta be street

**Tenten (Hinata)**

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)

They wanna take care of me (Where they at)

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)

Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)

They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)

Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

**Sasuke:**

Next to the speakers keep a toy in the trunk of the 'lacA

reformed D boy use to run into traps

Still a soldier go to war if you running your trap

About my girls ain't no thing to put you under the map

Walk the streets five deep with nothing less than a stack

And 80 carats on my chest provides a special attraction

50 G's in my jeans plus the dough from the waller

It's the reason I'm the king girl, I know what you like

**All the girls:**

If your status ain't hood

I ain't checkin' for him

Betta be street if he lookin' at me

I need a soldier

That ain't scared to stand up for me

Known to carry big things

If you know what I mean

If your status ain't hood

I ain't checkin' for him

Betta be street if he looking at me

I need a soldier

That ain't scared to stand up for me

Gotta know to get dough

And he betta be street

**Hinata (Sakura)**

I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight

)Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)

Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)

He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)

Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)

He the type that might change my life (Change my life)

Everytime he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)

(That one may be the one tonight)

**All the Girls:**

If your status ain't hood

I ain't checkin' for him

Betta be street if he lookin' at me

I need a soldier

That ain't scared to stand up for me

Known to carry big things

If you know what I mean

If your status ain't hood

I ain't checkin' for him

Betta be street if he looking at meI need a soldier

That ain't scared to stand up for me

Gotta know to get dough

And he betta be street

**Sasuke:**

Hey, see cash money is a army

I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me

You talkin' to the sargean

tBody marked up like the subway in harlem

Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby

If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide

I blend in wit the hood, i'm camouflage

Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop

Now every time she hear my name she salute

**Sakura (all the girls)**

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)

They wanna take care of me (Where they at)

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)

Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

"Okie Dokie Everyone!-wink- that was soldier and now to hit it with their new song Love in this club…Dark Angels" Sakura yelled and her and the girls jumped off the stage while the guys stayed. Shikamaru started to play the piano.

**(Love in this club by Usher)**

**Sasuke**

I gotta do it for the ladies.

And I gotta keep it hood.

Where we at Polo

I see you Nej

I'm gonna keep it right

We just getting it started

.Yeah man.

You say you're searching for somebody that will take you out and do you right.

Well, come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like.

You know all you gotta do is tell me what you're sipping on.

And I promise that I'm gonna keep it coming all night long.

Looking in your eyes,While you're on the other side,(And I think that shorty I gotta thing for you)

You keep doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.

I can tell by the way that you're looking at me, girl.

I wanna make love in this club.

In this club

In this club

In this club

I wanna make love in this club.

In this clubIn this club

In this club

Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you - that's cool.

You can leave them with my niggas, let them know that I got you.

If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind.

'cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night.

Looking in your eyes,While you're on the other side,(I can't take it no more baby I'm coming for you)

You keep doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.

If you told our eyes it'd just be me and you

I wanna make love in this club.

In this club

In this club

In this club

I wanna make love in this club.

In this club

In this club

In this club

I wanna make love in this club.

In this clubIn this club

In this club

I wanna make love in this club.

In this clubIn this club

In this club

**Neji:**

I'm what you want, I'm what you need.

He got to trap, I'll set you free,Sexually, mentally,

physically, emotionally,I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me.

It's going down on isle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries.

And every time you think about it, you're gonna want some more of me.

About to hit the club make a movie yeah rated R.Pull up like a Trap Star.

That's if you had...Have you ever made love to a thug in a club with his sights on,

87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nike's on.On the couch, on the table, on the bar, on the floor.

You can meet me in the bathroom, you know I'm trained to go.

**Naruto**

Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this

I know you're scared, baby, they don't know what we're doing.

Let's both get undressed right here, keep it up girl, and, I swear.

I'm gonna give it to you non-stop.And I don't care, who's watching.

**Sasuke**

I wanna make love in this club.

In this club

In this club

In this club

I wanna make love in this club.

In this club

In this club

In this club

* * *

"OMG WE LOVE YOU!!"

"MARRY ME"

"I'll MAKE LOVE TO YOU!!"

Stupid fangirls...

"Ok coming up next is Light Angels are you ready for them" Yelled Naruto.

"Hellz Yea!" the crowd yelled.

"We can't hear you!!" Neji yelled into the mic.

"Hellz Yea!"

"So here they come" Sasuke said leaving the stage with the boys. Soon a curtain covered the stage while people quickly set up the drums and Guitars.

* * *

One minute later the curtain opened and out came the girls. Ino had on a black corset with purple laces and a purple mini skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail like usual but she had purple streaks in them. She took her place at the purple guitar left of the mic. Hinata had a black corset with blue lace and had long dark pants on. Her hair was loose with baby blue streaks in it and she wore blue ballet flats. She took the bass guitar. TenTen at the drums wore a black corset with green lace and green shorts. She had black sneakers on and her hair in buns had green streaks. Sakura had on a black corset and black pants like Hinata. She wore combat boots and her hair had black streaks.

"WOOOOO!!" came from the crowd.

"Hey can you feel me?" Sakura whispered into the mic.

**(All around me by Flyleaf)**

**(Sakura)**

My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being

Burning I'm not used to seeing you

**(Ino)**

I'm alive, I'm alive

**(Sakura)**

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

**(Hinata)**

I'm alive, I'm alive

**(Sakura)**

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Sakura looked to the side of the stage and she looked at Sasuke at the next part.

Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you own me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed

"Okay Everybody we have two more songs after this intermission!" Ino yelled.

The girls jumped off the stage and met up with the boys.

* * *

**Sorry for the stupid chapter. The next one will be what happens backstage and the ending of the concert also some special surprises that I will not tell u about.**

**Ok I have two story ideas:**

**Story number 1: Untitled**

**Two kingdoms separated by a river are trying to form an alliance. Sakura…Queen of the Vampiresses and Sasuke…King of the vampires. (as u can tell the vampiresses are the woman and the guys are the vampires). Their only problem is to get across the water . The waters are rapids and very hard to cross. Can they succeed in combining their kingdoms?**

**This story actually came in a dream. I won't be putting up until I finish two of my current stories.**

**Story number 2:Untitled**

**Emo Cinderella? Yea you guessed it. Sakura is just like that blonde one except emo. What if her stepsister Ino really isn't so evil and her other stepsister Rin is. Gaara Kazekage/Sakura's cousin Will save her. But hold up isn't Sasuke the knight in shiny armor...I mean dark armor. Yep cinderella with a twist. Let's call it Spiderella for now.**


	6. Important Notice Read!

**Ok...this is AliceLovesJasperForever speaking. (originally LadyAliceSparda)**

**No I am not dead, and no these stories are not discontinued.**

**Im sorry but I've had so much work its hard to do it all.**

**Between my boyfriend being in the hospital and me sick its hard to pay attention to things especially my stories.**

**But I am back and ready for action! I have read my stories over and over again and i've noticed many mistakes, so i will be re-writing all of them just for you.**

**I will make them better to the best of my ability and I hope you will enjoy them.**

**Thank you for bearing with me.**

**Ps. OMGOMG TWILIGHT COMES OUT SOON!!!**

**-please review this note just so i can know who is still with me and loves me. I dont want to go emo again. I already have to deal with my boyfriend who is emo.(seriously)**


	7. author's note, please read

**Ok...this is Broken Alice (before I was AliceLovesJasperForever)**

Honestly I am really sorry for no updating on the stories. They will all be on Hiatus. I've been having a hard time lately  
with home, school, and basically life. The updating dates on my profile are going to be changed  
because i cant follow that schedule. I'm really and truly sorry about this. Please forgive me...

I promise you that I will bring back these stories. Most likely after valentines day because thats when things should start  
running more smoothly for me.

Thank you for your patience with me.

Love, Broken Alice.

P.S. I Know I know. Stop changing my Pen name.


End file.
